


Distract.

by peachmullets



Series: Just Soulmate Things [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, ahhh this is my first time posting idek what tags to put lol, and fluff, artist! jaebeom, businessman! jinyoung, but enjoy, idk i like to explore things ahahhaaa, jjp, jjproject, these are mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmullets/pseuds/peachmullets
Summary: Jinyoung just misses his boyfriend who is quite busy with the comic deadline he's trying to beat.This work is part 1 of my Just Soulmate things collection. I will probably add more if time permits :D
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Just Soulmate Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Distract.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my first jjp one shot that I wrote like two months ago because i love an artist jb heheehe hope you like it!!!

Its already half-past midnight. The room was pitch dark and the only light sufficing it was the monitor illuminating infront. Various studies of their comics spread scattered on his workspace with empty cups of ramen noodles and americanos stacked beside it. Pens and markers are also disorganized. His desk is really a part of their home that doesn’t get cleaned up too often, too busy to even do so. As he loves to paint, a lot of his artworks are situated on their wall. He loves painting nature and abstracts. He sometimes takes a photo walk to take photos of skylines and mountains and paint them. They made sure that a room in their apartment must be a space dedicated for his art. Something about putting his brush on a canvas makes him feel safe and comfortable. It’s his escape from reality. 

Jaebeom was really working hard on a 10- page comic spread he was must submit to his art director, due early morning the next day. He has been working from seven in the morning up until recent. It came to the point he just wants to stop all of these and crawl to sleep. His boyfriend, Jinyoung, checks up on him from time to time, giving his utmost support and cooking him meals, though he was also busy finishing some of his paperwork. 

Eventually, he breaks contact from his screen, lifts his head up, and squinted his eyes, strained from the radiation his monitor gives off. Once he opened his eyes, he saw the painting of his boyfriend affixed atop of his desk. Jinyoung didn’t want it to be put up there because he feels embarrassed whenever he sees the portrait, but Jaebeom insisted that it should be there. The painting was made a few months back, as they’re enjoying their stay-in date with just music and painting each other, then it kind of led into something sensual right after. 

He wasn’t a big fan of portraits and human figures due to the fact that its a category he cannot master. However, since he met Jinyoung, it made him practice drawing faces and postures and turned to be his muse. Jinyoung was reluctant at first, but when he saw how beautiful he was in his boyfriend’s eyes, he got used to it.

Finding himself smiling thinking about the painting, he continued focusing on one of the panels, his eyes almost surrendering, when he heard a door screech. 

“Jinyoung?” he whispered, not removing his eyes from the screen. His glasses are falling from the bridge of his nose to its tip. He looked around and heaves a deep breath. As he did not hear any noise after, he proceeded on adding more shadows to his work. 

In the middle of drawing and shading from his beaten-up drawing tablet—which reminds him to buy a new one once his receives his paycheck— he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jump. “What—“

“Are you not done yet? It’s already two am.” Jinyoung sleepily whispered, hugging him tightly at the back. Jaebeom looked at the clock on his screen and it really is early in the morning. He leans his head on his boyfriend’s and let out a yawn. He pulled Jinyoung’s arms to make him sit on his lap. 

Jinyoung rubbed his eyes, observing his boyfriend’s work. He always looks up to his art; the passion he draws to it, the colors and strokes that he uses which shows his distinct style. Something about his mind and his craft is so alluring. 

“Wow, that’s really good hyung! Love how the colors blend well in here.” he points to one of the finished panels. “I also like how the protagonist keeps his cool despite the fact that zombies are coming at them.” He drew imaginary circles at it as he explained, giving a soft chuckle. 

“Well, as they say... don’t panic!” Jaebeom joked, letting out a dry laugh.

It has always been Jaebeom’s dream to be an artist, and being able to be beside him now reaching it is one of the things Jinyoung is proud of.

Still watching him draw, Jaebeom smirked, eyes still fixated on the screen. “I have to get this done by 8am today and leave right after. I’ll be reprimanded again if i don’t finish this.” He sighs, making no eye contact. Jinyoung held his free hand, to soothe him.

“You should get some rest now, love. You’ve been working for the whole day. I miss you beside me.” he sulks, making his boyfriend chuckle. Jinyoung turned around to face him. He traced his fingertips on Jaebeom’s shoulder to his neck, leaving trails of kisses on it, making him whimper from his touch. 

“I’m sorry. but I really need to finish this. It's due later today.” Jaebeom looked at him pitifully, making Jinyoung pout. That little pout that he can’t really resist.

Jinyoung scooched his head to the nape of his neck. “I know I’m a distraction but I just really miss you cuddling me while lulling me to sleep.” He murmurs as he leaves sloppy kisses on his neck. Jaebeom’s breath hitched, loving the pleasure his boyfriend gives off, making him turn on.

Now is really not the time for this act. Jaebeom thought to himself. He heaves a deep breath and tried to wiggle himself away from his boyfriend's tactics before it gets worse. But Jinyoung didn’t budge and worked for his hands down his chest, still continuing kissing the artist’s neck. 

“I really need to finish this Jinyoungie.” Jaebeom whines. Defeated, Jinyoung removed his arms from the older’s chest and stood behind him, awestruck. As much as he missed his boyfriend’s affection from the days he sank himself making 50 comic spreads for the past week, he really tried distracting himself by doing some of his paperworks, cooking meals for the both of them and he’s watched some dramas he finds amusing in the television. However, it just really came to a time where he just wants to feel his boyfriend’s touch for once again. 

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung softly whines like a kid, apologizing from getting candy from a jar. Feeling a pang of guilt from being a nuisance to his boyfriend, he waves all of his thoughts off conceding. “I never should’ve asked. I’ll just go to be—“ he was about to turn his heel and walk back to his room, but before he can even finish his sentence, Jaebeom pulled his forearm while pressing save on his keyboard with his free hand. 

“This is important.” He pressed on, looking at his boyfriend straight in the eye. He wasn’t supposed to be this way towards him but he really wants to finish this so he crawl back to his boyfriend’s shared bed. “I really want to cuddle with you and lull you to sleep, but this is due—“ Jinyoung cut him off. “I know, love, that’s why I’m leaving.” He exasperated, trying to remove himself from Jaebeom’s tight hold. The older furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. “You know, with the way you’re acting at me right now is something I cant resist.” He brushes his thumb on Jinyoung’s wrist. He just really loves it whenever his boyfriend gets all cute and acts like his baby. It makes him want to shower him with kisses and pinch his cheeks for being so cute.

He looks at him intently and squeezed Jinyoung’s wrist, pulling him closer to him. He stumbled down, making their faces centimeters apart from each other. Jinyoung nervously smiled, heart, beating loudly in his chest. 

Jinyoung fixed himself to his boyfriend’s lap and wrapped his hands on his neck again. “You know, i really find it really attractive looking at you doing your work..” He muttered, staring at his pink plump lips. “I’m always here as your supporter, but I just really want to be a distraction for once.” He tells him, playing with the strands of the back of his hair. Jaebeom chuckled at his boyfriend’s feistiness. He furrows his eyebrows and gave him a smug look. “You always distract me. But I don’t mind that distraction because its you.” And Jinyoung felt his heart flip. His boyfriend’s words always make him feel that feeling—his heart doing mindless flips and fireworks, as if its coming out of his chest. Before he can even respond, the pink lips were already pressed into his, making him melt into it. He tugged his shirt closer to him, feeling the contact. The kiss was eager, full of longing for the weeks not spending time with each other. 

They both pulled away, catching their breaths. “And I wouldn’t mind if this would go on forever.” He quipped, making Jinyoung pull him closer again.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaa i just love this idea so much i need to get it off my imagination. ;____;
> 
> forgive some errors its 12 am here and i edited it for like once??? heh
> 
> give it some thoughts and kudos too if ya waaant :]


End file.
